A Maybe Not so Very Weasley Autumn
by IamNixy
Summary: Ginny, Jessica and Hermy decide to get permission for a muggle-ish halloween party with fellow gryffindores.set a year after the battle. ignores most of books 6&7. Halloween is over, but I am still carrying on, possibly into bonfire night. Please Review!
1. A muggle of a Halloween Idea

**A** (Maybe Not so)

**Very Weasley Winter**

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot, Jessica, Piccachu the peacock owl and the colour changing converse pumps. If I owned the characters and most of the locations, My initials would be JKR and not JMEKN... **_

_**This fiction ignores nearly all of the events after OoTP and is set a year and a bit after the battle of Hogwarts . (and Percy was crushed by the wall.. not Fred)**_

**Chapter 1 – A muggle of a Halloween idea**

It was early October and Harry, Hermione and Jessica had been invited to stay at the burrow, seeing as none of them had anywhere to go. We all know Harry's story; Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to complete her final year at Hogwarts and had failed to find her parents in Australia and Jessica had lost all of her family in the war – Bellatrix and Lucius' doings. Not that she cared. They all hated her anyway.

"Merlin, I am so bored, it's nearly Halloween and we aren't going to be doing anything!" complained Ginny.

"Who said we aren't doing anything for Halloween?! We just haven't planned anything – yet." replied Jessica, who had been told in her third year that she was in fact a metamorphmagus, and had been taught by Professor McGonagall how to control her power correctly, " ooh! We could have a Halloween party!"

"yeah, that'll be original." mocked harry from the corner where he and Ron were having farting contests with the twins.

"we could owl loads of people from school from each of our years though, it'll be like a reunion, without those who were killed though," Jessica said, adding the last bit hastily remembering that Lee Jordan had been killed in the battle, though taking 3 death eaters with him "And we could have a dress code, You would have to be a fictional character of some sort from a muggle book, film or something. Because of this, the whole party would be muggle-ish. Right down to the decorations!"

"yeah I guess... but where would we have it?" asked George. You could tell that there was excitement in his voice.

"here? That is _if_ mum would let us" suggested Ron.

"well _if _we _were_ to have a party, then _we_ as in Me, Jessica and Ginny would ask and sort everything with Mrs. Weasley."

"And why exactly would _you three_ be the ones bringing it up?!" said Fred and George.

"Because we, unlike you can act like grown ups" said Ginny simply.

"and because of the fact that we don't have to hold farting contests in the living room to keep our selves occupied." finished Jessica.

"oh , I think that's Mrs. Weasley with the shopping, come on lets go help her..." said hermione.

So the girls stood up, threw deadly glances at the boys and left through to the kitchen. "Mum, do you need any help with the shopping?"

"Oh, well, yes if you don't mind girls."

"course not Mrs. Weasley. Got nothing else to do." answered Jessica

"where are the boys?"

"they're in the living room Mrs. Weasley." said hermione. "Trying to find out who can make the foulest noise from their um, their bodies."

"oh Merlin not again. When_ are _they going grow up!?" said Mrs Weasley.

After the shopping was away and tea was being made, the lads had come into the kitchen and were sat at the far end taking and laughing. Ginny was making her mum a cup of tea and jess and Hermione were coming up with the best way to ask Mrs. Weasley about the Halloween idea.

"So er, Mrs. Weasley, we had this idea today and the boys were kind of interested as well and we were wondering if we could host a Halloween slash Hogwarts reunion party here in one of the private fields." said Jessica.

"but we thought that if we are allowed to, then it would be very muggle if you like, so limited magic, muggle costumes – like characters such as _Alice in wonderland_, _snow white_,_ Shrek_, _Spiderman_... there's loads of them, and I think it would be quite a good opportunity for ex-class mates who didn't grow up in a muggle environment." said Hermione, in her usual tone.

"Please mum, can you think about it, we would sort everything out, and would bother you, other than for help with the food and such, as you are so good at it."

"well, you do have a good point, and your reasons for it straight. _I_ don't see any reason as to why not. But I will speak to your father about it."

"yeah... the chance to have hundreds of muggle things on his property, he's going to say no isn't he?" laughed Ginny.

* * *

**So... My second Fic, hopefully much better than the first ( don't bother reading my first, there's nothing to compare.)**

**please review, I'm a bit stuck for costumes, so any that you can think of – whether it is a named character like those Hermy gave, or just like a zombie or a vampire or even a muggle's interpretation of a witch is great and very much appreciated! **

**My favourite invention Piccachu should hopefully be in the next chapter – as should Luna – but don't count on it just yet. Chapter 2 will be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on when I get it finished.**


	2. Let The Plans Begin

**A** (Maybe Not so)

**Very Weasley Autumn**

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot, Jessica, Piccachu the peacock owl and the colour changing converse pumps. If I owned the characters and most of the locations, My initials would be JKR and not JMEKN... **_

_**This fiction ignores nearly all of the events after OoTP and is set a year and a bit after the battle of Hogwarts . (and Percy was crushed by the wall.. not Fred)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – let the plans begin!**

Mr Weasley was delighted by the idea and told the girls "well I you really want to, you lot could throw the best party of the century! So as the muggles would say : Let the plans begin!"

and that was exactly what they were going to do.

"So, if we send out invites tomorrow – then there will be enough time to get replies and definite numbers." said Hermione.

"Okay then. Jess, is the letter done yet?"

"yes,

_Dear -_add the name here-,

_As you were a fellow friend and/or class mate of one of the Weasley's, you are invited to a Halloween / reunion party at The Burrow(Ottery St. Catch pole) on Friday 31st October. Times are yet to be arranged. _

_There will be a strict dress code because we have decided to throw the party like muggles do. This means that you will have to dress up like a muggle would on Halloween. ( full list of possibilities on seperate parchment). The list and the reply slip have been carefully charmed by Hermione Granger , so you don't have to owl back. We get the response on a piece of parchment here; similar method as a 2 way mirror. Make your costume decision quickly and write your name clearly next to it on the parchment. Your name then appears there on every single list of costumes sent out. We have decided to make this measure to avoid having twenty-three cinderella's turning up._

_We hope to see you at the party as it will be a good chance to catch up with every one we haven't seen since we left school ( and to have a muggle rave... ) _

_from _

_Jessica Nixon,_

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Hermione Granger,_

_Harry potter, _

_the rest of the Weasleys'. _

What do you think?"

"It drags on a bit" said Fred from the door way.

" Does it, really?" asked Jessica.

"of course it doesn't jess, it's very good actually , it gets all the information across." replied Hermione.

"And how exactly do you intend to send a hundred of these out in a fortnight?" asked Fred as he sat down next to Jessica, re-reading the invitation.

"well, that's where Piccachu comes in Fred, in our 3rd year , Jessica and I discovered that he can duplicate him self, to send many letters out at once." said Ginny.

"so how did you _not _end up with three dozen blue owls?!"

"when the duplicates done it's job, it blows up and turns into a peacock feather quill, so jess you should put that in the letter, I don't think we will have many people attending if they all had heart attacks." Said Ginny

"oh yeah, good point..." replied Jess, " _P.S. The owl is just a natural duplicate of my owl, as you need not send a reply, he will explode into a peacock feather quill. Use the quill to respond as we said and keep the quill, I have too many any way. :) _

_P.P.S. Please do not have a heart attack after the owl explodes. Thank you._ There."

"yup, that covers the point." said Fred, laughing.

Piccachu, knowing that he was needed flew into the room with no less that eighty other peacock owls. "Whoa!" shouted Ron, who was sitting down at the table with Harry.

" Piccachu, before you go on these journey's , every one has just got to put names on them.. OK?" said Jessica, Piccachu hooted to say that he understood and perched on her shoulder, while everyone at the table got to writing the names of ex-Gryffindor's on the invites.

"Do we _have_ to invite the Patil twins?!" complained Ron.

"yes, they were our friends, now shut up and get writing!" shouted Jessica, "if you and Harry were friends with Malfoy, then we would have invited him because he was your friend!"

"yeah well he wasn't" said Harry, who was equally unhappy with this.

20 minutes later, 80 owls flew off into the periwinkle sky, in different directions, across the UK.

"here's one I kept, so we can write our names on what we want, before the letters arrive every where."

"great idea Mione" said Ron, putting his arm around her, causing her to blush and making Ginny laugh, because she alone knew how much Hermione liked Ron.

"sooo. . . I might go as Elphaba – the Wicked witch of the West... but green really isn't my colour." said Jessica.

"at least you wouldn't need face paint!" mocked Hermione.

" I know!" said Jess, " yeah I think I will go as Elphy." writing her name next to _'the wicked witch of the West – from the Wizard of OZ and Wicked'_

"Well, I am going to be spider man, and so is George" said Fred while throwing the most evil grin at Ron that they had ever seen.

"well that will be fun... I'm going as . . . superman!" said Harry.

"The-boy-who-lived-eight-times likes to wear tights! You can see the head lines now!"

"shut up George"

"I'm Going as . . . hmm" said Ginny as she was looking at the list, "I like pink, so I'm going to go as the Cheshire cat from _Alice in wonderland._!"

"good choice!" said Jess, "who are you going as Mione?"

"I dunno"

"how about cat woman?" said Ron, causing him and Harry to burst out laughing.

"no. Belle, from beauty and the beast. "

"Luna will probably go as Alice..." said Ginny.

"yeah, probably.. she lives nearest so we should get her reply back quickest." said Jessica.

"and Ickle Ronnikins is going to go as Fireman Sam!" joked Fred

"how did you know that I was going to say that!"

"really! Your going as fireman sam?!" said George.

"yes" mumbled Ron.

During the remainder of the after noon and over tea, the six of them spent the time joking and wondering who their guests will go as.

* * *

**A**/**N – What do you think of this chapter? **

**I don't really like it , but it will do. I lied , Luna wasn't in this chapter. She's in the next one though, I promise.**

**Please review, with ideas for the party. The twins will be spider man , but George will be the bad one.**


	3. Replies And Afflecks

**A** (Maybe Not so) **Very Weasley Autumn**

* * *

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot, Jessica, Piccachu the peacock owl and the colour changing converse pumps. If I owned the characters and most of the locations, My initials would be JKR and not JMEKN... **_

_**This fiction ignores nearly all of the events after OoTP and is set a year and a bit after the battle of Hogwarts . (and Percy was crushed by the wall.. not Fred)**_

_**Afflecks Palace is a real place in Manchester, Google it if you can be bothered to, or if you want to find out about it. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Replies and Afflecks Palace.**

* * *

It was nearly a week later and Hermione was getting close to unbearable, all because some people hadn't replied yet.

"Mione! Calm down, for Merlin's sake! Oliver and Angelina Both play for Puddles mere United now! They probably haven't had time to respond yet!" said Ron

"But what if they don't want to come Ron?!"

"come on! Why wouldn't they?" asked Jess

"Herm, you getting just a bit out of hand though, drink this" said Ginny, handing Hermione a mug of calming potion.

"trust us – but we have to go and get the last of the decorations. It will probably be better if no Weasley's come along though. You know why Gin" Jess added on seeing Ginny's face, "all of you do it! Just randomly pointing at things that are completely normal!"

"your right, so is it just you Mione and Harry going then?"

"If they want, we have to go some of the way the muggle way though. I don't feel like breaking the declaration of secrecy or whatever it is today."

"come on then, um... where are we going?" asked Harry

"you'll see when we get there" said Jess, "actually, Gin, I think you can come with us"

"Why" demanded Ron and the Twins.

"because muggle born or not, if you have never been to the complex we're going to, you going to think _oh my god._" said Jess

"oh. Well does Harry have to go?" asked Ron. Jessica simply shrugged.

"I think I will stay – I don't know if I can handle spending Merlin know how long shopping with three girls"

"four" said Jess.

"you, Ginny, Hermione. That's three" said Fred

"but we're meeting Luna there. Though _why _she chooses to shop on the other side of the country I will never know."

"OK, see you when you get back" said jess, " oh but if you lot could, go down to the village and get some muggle music, good music though!"

next thing Ginny knew, she was being pulled round the navel, before landing with low thud in an alley way.

"where are we Jess?" asked Hermione

"none other than Manchester Piccadilly! Less commonly know as my home town."

"wow" said Ginny. There were buses, trams and muggles all using the same tacks , at least that's what she thought they were. Some four hundred yards in front of them was a tall 6-story building, snowy white and reminded Ginny of Gringotts – only it had _Primark_ written on the 5th floor outer walls. Her strings of thoughts were broken by Hermione's shriek.

"LOOK! Primark! Can we nip in there later?!"

"er, if we have time to, it's already three now." said Jess, "look, there's Luna."

"hello" said Luna, "I can't wait until your party"

"neither can we Luna. Oh, I knew you would choose Alice for your costume" said Ginny

"yes, that fine, you saying it. But you never saw what wonderland was like" Hermione muttered into Ginny's ear.

"Anyway!" shouted Jess, "there's only three hours till Afflecks closes."

"where?!" asked Ginny

"Afflecks Palace of course," said Luna, in her usual dreamy way, "I often go there."

"huh, I didn't think that you would shop there..." said Jess, "any how, the nearest entrance is down here."

Jessica and Luna led them down a small lane called 'Church street' Before stopping outside a madly mosaicked terraced building.

"Welcome," said Jess, "To Afflecks Palace!"

"Jessica," said Luna, "the Halloween things are next to the Costume Shop on the 3rd floor."

"OK,"

" Oh My Gosh, how many more stairs do we have to climb?!" moaned Ginny

"er... we there's the painting of Zippy from rainbow, so one more flight."

Jess didn't get an answer from Ginny, just a low scream.

back at the Burrow

"Honestly!" said Ron, for the 30th time in an hour, " I can't see why we couldn't have gone! I'm bored shitless here!"

"Jess had a good point though"

"where did she say they were going?"

"she didn't"

"why don't we go down to the village?" suggested Fred, "We closed _WWW _today."

"why would we trek to the post office when we have three, no four owls here, one of which can duplicate its-"

"the muggle post office, dick face!" said George.

"If I hear you say something like that again in this house!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, how had been stood at the door listening to most of the conversation.

"But Ron swore before! And we're of age!"said Fred

" But I didn't here Ron swear, Who is also of age, and this is my house, so whilst you are in it-"

"we do as you say." said George, "we know mum!"

"anyway, we're going down to see that cute muggle girl who works in the post office, you two coming?" asked Fred.

"yeah, OK" said Ron

"Sound's fun, but I'm gonna pass. Besides I already like someone." said Harry. He had said the last bit without thinking._ Idiot Harry, why did you have to say that. Quick think of a lie, who could it be?... _he thought.

"who?!" asked the twins, both wearing evil grins.

"um, you don't know her." lied Harry, "she's a muggle who lives near my aunt and uncle."

_suckers. They believe anything... they do know her... they've known her her whole life! Yeah, that's probably gonna bring in complications later... _harry thought

"if you're going down to the village, then get the music like Jess asked."

"will do Harry"

in Afflecks

"wow, the muggles really go all out. Don't they?" said Ginny, who had gotten her left hand stuck in a fake cobweb.

"I know, I never thought I would say this; but I wouldn't mind coming back here. I really liked the vintage shop."

"yeah, but it smells like old people" said Ginny.

"hence it being a vintage shop Gin, you know old clothes... did you see that wedding dress? The one from like 1895? that was impressive!" said Jess, " I like the me&yu stall."

"well you wouldn't have bought half the clothes from there if you didn't." said Luna

"well we have everything we need. Should we get heading back?"

"yeah, come on" said Ginny, "we can apperate down this alley."

"We're Ba-ack!!" shouted Ginny, in her most Peeves-y-ish sing song voice.

"huh, where are the twins? It's too quite." said Jess

"that's because they have gone down to the village to chat up some muggle girl"

the four girls spun around to see Harry leaning against the kitchen door frame, smirking at all of their bags, causing Ginny to fall into the bags, which made Jessica bust out laughing.

"well it's a good thing you didn't buy to much." mocked Harry, as he was helping Ginny out of a large Primark bag, both of them blushing slightly.

"well if all you're going to do is laugh about how much we bought, then at least help us take them upstairs." demanded Jessica.

"fine" said Harry.

"How do you do that?!" said Hermione in awe, as she watched Harry head for the staircase with 6 bags.

"meh... I think it's my eyes... I was telling Ron to clear up all of his crap out of the common room once and my eyes went all fiery and voldemortish..."

"well you are a metamorphmagus Jess, are you expecting me to take all of these upstairs? Because I'm not." said harry, "and yes, it is your eyes. They go all creepy."

Jess simply smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes before heading upstairs with some bags.

**Wow. this is a much longer chapter... I think it has started to get a bit better in this one... lol Harry lets things slip too easily.**

**virtual cookies to whoever guesses right. who was Harry talking about? :) **

**Please Review!! part one of the party may probably take place in the next chapter, and will stretch over a couple more chapters after that.**


	4. A Potter Pumpkin And A Couple Of Secrets

**A** (Maybe Not so) **Very Weasley Autumn**

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot, Jessica, Piccachu the peacock owl and the colour changing converse pumps. If I owned the characters and most of the locations, My initials would be JKR and not JMEKN... **_

_**This fiction ignores nearly all of the events after OoTP and is set a year and a bit after the battle of Hogwarts . (and Percy was crushed by the wall.. not Fred)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Potter Pumpkin and a couple of secrets

* * *

All the Weasley kid's had been given 2 pumpkins each to turn into jack 'O' lanterns the muggle way. Hermione was helping Mr Weasley to put the Canvases up on the orchard and Jessica was in the kitchen preparing all the party foods with Mrs Weasley

"Yeah, but look – if you add this," said Jessica holding up green food colouring, "to the cupcakes, they will look um... greener and more Halloween-ish!"

"but is it safe?" asked Mrs Weasley taking the small bottle off of Jessica and shaking it.

"yes. It's safe. I've been using food colouring since I was 6"said Jessica, "and if it wasn't safe, do you think I would be stood here now?"

"oh OK, your right – we'll use it"

"just don't add too much, or they will be VERY green – and we don't want that"

Suddenly Harry was heard shouting something, causing Mrs Weasley to drop the bottle of food colouring into the cake mix.

"Oh merlin!" cursed Mrs Weasley

"um, please can I go outside to see what's happened?"

"what? Oh yes dear,, off you go, I'll clear this and throw them in the oven"

Jessica walked out to the strangest scene she had ever seen – and that's after 7 and a half years in the wizarding world – Fred and George were overly dramatically guarding one of their pumpkins; Harry was standing with his wand pointing at the pumpkin; Ron hiding behind one of the apple trees looking scared shitless (after all, he knew how good Harry's hexes are) and Ginny clutching a stitch in her side, laughing madly.

"Fred, George! Either you two move, or I hex the pumpkin with you still stood there." said Harry warningly

"NOOO!! Don't do it Harry! We worked so hard on it!"screamed George

"I don't care!"shouted Harry, "I don't want a pumpkin of – "

"Excuse me?! What the Hell is going on!" called Jessica, storming across the grass, kicking a gnome as she passed "Me and Mrs Weasley are busy baking you know!"

"Harry doesn't like our Jack 'O' Lantern Jess" said Fred innocently

"Let me see it."

The Twins moved out of the way, showing your average pumpkin, triangular eyes, goofy smile that's only got three teeth – but also had a certain lightning bolt scar and round glasses carved on it.

"okay... erm, Fred, George – sign the bottom of it."

"What?!" said Fred, George and Harry in unison

"you heard me, sign it – Now. So that guests don't thing that Harry needs to deflate his head."

"Your a bitch, do you know that?" muttered Harry

"yup, but I'm good at it! And I can sing"

"what does that have to do with it?" asked Ginny

"Nothing, Nothing at all" said jess, "Crap! There's only 5 hours till the party!"

"only." said harry

"we're girls remember, we need time to look good!" said Ginny

4 hours later...

"wow!" said the Twins as Jessica came down the crooked stairs after Ginny and Hermione, in all of her emerald green glory, a glittering black witches hat and matching T-Bar Heels, and a ¾ length black tutu dress. Ginny Was in Purple short shorts with stripy pink and purple leggings and a matching top, tail and ears. Hermione was in a giant Golden Yellow Dress with her hair the same as it was for the Yule ball. All 3 of them had a hell of a lot of glitter on their faces.

Harry and Ron had just walked into the kitchen as well. Harry was wearing a classic superman costume and Mrs Weasley had spent most of the last two hours trying to gel Harry's hair into a quiff – only just managing it. Ron was in a knight's armour, after changing his mind so many times that this was the only thing left yesterday. Fred and George had ditched the spider man idea, instead going for Greek God's ( after saying "yes well, we _are_ God's anyway – so we're going for a cultural change for a while." ) with their chests bare, what looked like clean, gold, enlarged house elf tea towels on and sandals, leaving Ginny blushing with shame and Jess – well, let's just say after seeing Fred, the boy-she-liked-since-first-year topless, she was just glad no one would see her blushing under the green.

"Er, Fred, George – can you not put tops on?" asked Ginny

"nope!" said George

"how Greek God's do you know who wore T-shirts Gin?" asked Fred

"none – it's just, gross – you two walking, dancing, eating, spending the next four hours practically naked!" said Ginny

"you might think that Gin, but there's some one in here who doesn't" said harry, looking directly at Jess, "it's not _me_!" he added at George's face of up most horror.

"anyway.." said Jessica, "let's go and wait at the port key and apparition spots, before loads of people get there."

"good idea, Jess – Lets go!" said Fred, marching out of the kitchen into the yard.

Jess made her skin the tanned brown it normally was before heading out after them ( Ginny said "why should we ruin your costume?! Take the green off until the party officially starts." so Jess did ) before being pulled aside by the bloody boy wonder in the dodgy quiff – who also had a malfoy smirk on: _it really doesn't suit him... _Jess thought.

"what?!" said Jess, "we have to go! And do you know how hard it is to walk up a hill in 4 inch heels?!"

"no I don't , and don't plan to find out either actually"

"then let me go!"

"only if you admit I was – and still am – right. So which one is it?" said Harry, leaning against the back door.

"no."

"Fine then" said Harry opening the door, "I'm just going to go and tell the twins that you like one of them."

"you dare!" said Jessica, pulling her wand out of her hat, "and _I_ willtell _Them,_" said Jess, jerking her head to the Weasley boy's, "that _You_ like Ginny."

"tell them that – but you and I both know that that is a lie."

"oh, you and I both know it's true. 205% true. I've seen how you look at her over the top of a book, or Ron's head when your playing chess. And the other week – after we got back from Afflecks – when she fell in the bag, when you were blushing more than Gin was when you helped her up."

Harry didn't have a respond to this – she could figure people out better than Dumbledore could. A pang of sorrow, pain and guilt ran through him at the thought of his late Headteacher.

"oh look, I was right!" said Jessica gleefully, "well I'm off: Luna should be here soon."

"right, tell them I'll be out in a minute"

"OK"

as Jessica walked out of the door, Harry realised something – Fred.

_It _was_ Fred Who she liked. He thought back to when she was writing the invite, Fred pulled the invite off her with his left hand; then sat on her right. Her face _was _pretty pink then... hypocrite. And the pumpkin this morning – this is why she didn't want it ruined. Well this party _will_ be fun! Too bad Fred likes Angelina._ Harry thought.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Haha yes – Fred is hot... :P . what do you want to happen at the party? Let me know and PLEASE, please, absolutely pretty please – review!! **

**Jessica94ere xx3x**

**Oh and please, some draw the scene at the beginning when Jess walks out to the Weasley's! **


	5. Zee Party!

**A** (Maybe Not so) **Very Weasley Autumn**

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot, Jessica, Piccachu the peacock owl and the colour changing converse pumps. If I owned the characters and most of the locations, My initials would be JKR and not JMEKN... **_

_**This fiction ignores nearly all of the events after OoTP and is set a year and a bit after the battle of Hogwarts . (and Percy was crushed by the wall.. not Fred)**_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**Chapter 5 – Zee Party**

At the top of one of the hills near the Burrow- Ginny, the Twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a normal coloured Jessica were stood waiting.

"do you realise how daft we would look to the muggles if they saw us sat here waiting for nothing, dressed in rather elaborate costumes?" asked Hermione

"Who cares if we look daft to the muggles?" replied George

"and we _are _waiting for something..." finished Fred

"or rather some_one" _corrected Jess

"and it's Halloween, so muggles aren't going to give us a second look" said Ginny

"Look!!" Shouted Harry, "one of the Port keys is here!!"

A bright blue orb began to glow some 20 yards away and Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Hannah, The Patil Twins, and Oliver appeared from behind the orb, all holding a bike wheel.

"Ron! Harry!" called Dean, who was dressed in a skeleton costume, an eye patch, stripy rags and a real parrot on his shoulder, "I'm A zombie pirate!"

"you don't say..." said Harry

"How's It been?" asked Seamus, who was also a zombie pirate.

"well... you know, we've been kept busy...."

"Yup, well there was a lot to get done for the party!" said Jessica.

"and who are you supposed to be?" asked Pavati.

"you'll see later" said Jess and Ginny.

"Anyway, Neville, Hannah – What's going on with you to anyway?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean?"

"Going on with us?"

"Please! It's obvious!! when did yo to get together?"

"Gin, just leave the kids alone!" said Fred,

"yeah, is it really your business if their at it like rabbits or not?" finished George

"I wasn't going to word it like but anyway...." said Fred, " let's get this lot to the burrow before the others get here."

*

One and a half hours later....

*

"Ladies and Gents'! Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's! We're really Glad that you Could be here tonight!" said Ron

"Yeah... Well this wasn't our idea. If it was, then all of those Jack 'O' Lanterns would have been made by magic!" said Harry

"Exactly my good old friend in tights!" said Ron, stopping short on seeing Harry's glare, "But, here are the lovely ladies who _did _make this night possible!"

Harry and Ron moved out of the way, and Ginny, Jess and Hermione walked onto the stage, in full costume – receiving many wolf whistles from the males, wows form the ladies.

"Thanks Harry, Ron. Now, before this party gets started I just want to say a few things on behalf of the Weasley's and Hermione." Said Jess, "Please, Do not drink the Fire whiskey after drinking the Blue WKDs – if you want to know why, then ask George Weasley. There is going to be both Muggle and Magic music, but mostly muggle, Thanks goes to Mr Weasley for getting my CD player to work on magic! There is also going to be best Costume cometition near the end of the night, male and female from each house, and two overall. This wasn't my, Ginny or Hermione's idea, it Was Professor McGonagall's."

"well your obviously going to win!" called some one."

"we" said Ginny, indicating Jess, Hermione and herself, "are not participating into this part of the party because we knew about it. None of my Brothers or Harry knew, so all is fair."

"Enough talk! We just hope that every one is going to have a great night!" Called Jess as she turned the CD player on, the thriller slowly creeping through the orchard/party hall, "The Thriller!! I've Charmed the CDs so that if any have particular dances, like This and The Macerena, then you will know the basics of the chorus, so you will be able to join in!!" she finished over the music.

"Hey!! George!" Called Angelina, who was dressed as pocahontas, "do you want to go and dance?"

George looked nervously to his brother, who laughed and said "Go and get her George" he was obviously remembering to when Angelina and Fred went out.

_One For the Radio _was Blaring though the orchard now, and most of the ex-Gryffindor's were getting drunk at a lovely steady speed – not. . . Neville was probably the only one still close to sober, but he certainly wasn't the only one dancing – nearly every single person was on the dance floor. Apparently, Jess and Ginny had done a good job on the CD that they burned (Jessica spent most of the afternoon explaining to Ginny about the process of Putting music on to a Compact Disk, and had a rather hilarious half hour when Jess let Ginny try to use the computer mouse) at her Grandma's house – seventeen people had asked for a copy of the CD and the Charm to run a CD player by magic.

Somewhere on the platform the music had gone off.

"Hey?!"

"What's goin' on?"

"Oi!! turn the music back on!"

"Keep yer knickers on!" shouted Fred

"Yeah! We only turned it off because it's time for a bit of karaoke!!" Said George

"Oh, Yeah... well then, you two first." said Jess handing them a microphone each.

"What song is it?"

"_Livin' la Vida Loca_" She replied simply.

As the music started, the Twins quickly got into the song, reading the words that Jessica's wand was shooting out, the same was Dumbledore used to in assemblies.

"_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca."

After the twins had sang, nearly everyone was up their singing:

Katie, Angelina and Alicia sung the Sugababes cover of _Here Come The Girls _

Ginny and Harry sung _Summer loving _off grease, though Jess thought that Harry was too pissed to realise this

Luna stunned everyone with _over the rainbow _

Jess too stunned every one by singing _Defying Gravity _from Wicked, Ginny singing Glinda's lyrics.

Seamus and Dean sang _500 Miles _to their own lyrics – ones that would have made Percy cringe.

5 hours and a few hundred bottles of muggle spirits later, _We Built this City _came on – meaning that there were only 2 songs left., so she turned the music down and called everyone to be quiet.

"OK everyone! We are nearly at the end of the night, but we have to sort out the best costumes! I do not know who is on this clip board, the professors wrote them down, so I don't want any one complaining!"

"why would we complain!" shouted the Twins.

"What eez the meening of all of this?"

"Fleur?!"

"no.. Pomme! Of Course it eez Fleur! - why on earth ave you got all of theeze people in your orchard?!"

"it's called a halloween party Fleur, now if you don't mind, we have costume awards to give out" said Ginny.

"Any way! The ex-Hufflepuff costume winners are -" said Jess, "um... Hannah Abott! Because – she was the only hufflepuff here!"

"I guess that's an advantage..." said hannah, "what do we get?"

"you get This!" said Ginny, handing Hannah a box of Honeydukes Chocolates

"The RavenClaw costume winners' are -" said Jess, "Luna Lovegood for her creative use of the Features of wonderland in her Alice costume! And – Michael Corner! For the same reasons of Hannah's..."

"and our Gryffindor winners are -" called Ginny, "ME! No – don't worry – it's Oliver Wood for his very sparkly Elvis Costume and Lavender Brown for her Snow Queen Costume!!"

"There is however no overall winner because – _oh merlin, this is such a lame excuse _- because everyone has put so much effort into the thought and preparation into their costume deserved to win... so you all get some free honey dukes on the way out!..."

A bit of the Vengaboys were played before everyone began to leave.

"woW!! that was an awesome party!" said a very drunk Seamus, "you should make it annual!"

"no, we really shouldn't..." laughed Jess, who had some how stayed close to sober, despite drinking more than all the Weasleys put together.

*

in the living room half an hour later

*

" that was so cool!"

"tell me about it!"

"ok... well we started at -" said Ron

"shut up, she didn't mean that"

"ooh Gin, I do have something to tell you though! Something _**secret **_ about a _**certain someone**_ in this room" said jess, Harry was suddenly completely sober and looked as if he had just seen a ghost, "she wouldn't"

"Harry likes you."

"she did mate." said Ron simply.

"Anyway! Come on folks! Lets leave these new found love birds _alone"_ said Fred, who picked Jess up by the arms and carried her out of the room "I can walk you know!! FRED! Put me Down!! NOW!"

"yeah, but you like it."

like _what?" _asked Jess folding her arms.

"me"

"what?"

"Harry told me. Before he got pissed" said Fred

"oh, I'll get him back!"

"but you already did. Just then and you didn't. Even. Know. it." said Fred, taking as step closer to Jess on every word, Jess backing away from him until she hit the wall. _Bollocks... _was all she thought.

**Finished? I don't know... I might, it depends on if I have time or not, with school work and drama and such – and I found this really hard to write because I don't have any halloween spirit left in me....**

**either way, please review! :) and say wether or not I should continue or not, if I do, it will be the seen with Harry and Ginny after the others left 3 . . . **


End file.
